


i rule with a velvet tongue

by swineflou



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Post The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, This is literally just smut so aha, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, sex on the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: You haven’t seen him since the accident.You’d only heard of what happened, but there are a few things you’re certain of.1. Supreme Leader Snoke was dead.2. The girl had fled, and3. You really fucking missed Kylo.———-Aka: you miss kylo, he’s the new Supreme Leader, and the two of you need to celebrate.Title taken from Holy by King Princess





	i rule with a velvet tongue

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO BOY!!! So this is REALLY a long time coming. This is my first Kylo fic, so please be gentle!

You haven’t seen him since the accident.

 

You’d only heard of what happened, but there are a few things you’re certain of.

 

  1. Supreme Leader Snoke was dead. 
  2. The girl had fled, and
  3. You really fucking missed Kylo. 



 

 _I’m_ _right_ _here_ , a voice in your head says, making you jump.

 

 _When_ _are_ _you_ _coming_ _back_? _What’s_ _going_ _on_? You ask, your mind gently pressing against his to try and get an answer out of him.

 

 _You_ _know_ , _it’s_ _impolite_ _to_ _read_ _other’s_ _thoughts_. There’s a teasing lilt to his voice, but even in your mind, you can hear how tired he is.

 

 _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _know_ _what’s_ _going_ _on_. 

 

Irritation and worry roll off of you, and you can almost feel the big sigh he’s inevitably heaved.

 

 _The_   _Supreme_   _Leader_   _is_ _dead_. He finally says, and your breath catches in your throat.

 

 _What_ _happened_? _Who_ _killed_ _him_?

 

You didn’t know much about the supreme leader, but you knew he wasn’t the type of man who’d just die without it resulting in murder.

 

 _The_ _girl_ _killed_ _him_.

 

His answer is immediate, almost as if it’s rehearsed.

 

 _Bullshit_. you think, but you don’t let him hear that.

 

 _The_ _chain_ _of_ _command_ _is_ _pretty_ _clear_ , _though_. There’s a beat and your heart nearly stops when he says it. _I’m_ _the_ _new_ _Supreme_ _Leader_.

 

The words reverberate though your skull, and you sit there in shock.

 

His signature switches now, to one of pride and unease.

 

I’m the new Supreme Leader.

 

The love of your life is the Supreme Leader.

 

Holy fuck.

 

 _Wow_. _Bet_ _Hux_ _hates_ _that_ , is all you can say.

 

Kylo snorts, and you can feel the twinge if a smile curving up the corners of his mouth.

 

 _You’d_ _be_ _correct_ , his smooth voice hums, and you suddenly miss him more than you have in a long time.

 

 _When_ _are_ _you_ _coming_ _back_? You reiterate your question from earlier.

 

 _I’ll_ _be_ _back_ _soon_. _I_ _promise_. And then we’ll celebrate properly.

 

And with that, the pressure on your mind dissipates, and he’s gone.

 

—————

 _Wake_ _up_ , _my_ _love_. Kylo’s voice is clear in your head, and you groan softly.

 

“Five more minutes.” You whine sleepily.

 

Kylo huffs our a laugh through his nose and shakes his head.

 

“Then I guess I’ll just leave again.” He tuts, and you feel the phantom sensation of his gloved hand brushing over your cheek.

 

You can almost smell the tang of the leather, and your chest aches with want for him.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” You mumble, slowly peeling your eyes open.

 

You swear your heart stops when you stare into a warm brown pair of eyes.

 

“Kylo.” You breathe out, and he’s watching you with a fond look.

 

“In the flesh.” He affirms.

 

You feel like your face is going to split in half by how wide you’re grinning as you launch yourself into his arms.

 

He grunts softly at the impact before immediately wrapping his arms tightly around you, pulling you to his chest.

 

Tears prick at your eyes, making them burn as you cling to him as if he’s going to vanish.

 

“You’re here.” Is all you can choke out, warmth flooding your chest as his arms squeeze you a bit tighter. “I missed you.” You sniffle out.

 

“Did you? I couldn’t tell.” He hums, voice rumbling in his chest.

 

“Shut up.” You laugh out, pulling back to wipe at your eyes. “You’re an ass.” There’s no malice behind your words as you shake your head.

 

“An ass that really missed you too.” His voice is soft, barely above a whisper as he tilts your chin up, forcing you to really look at him.

 

He takes your breath away, and you’re sure you’ve never seen a man as beautiful as him.

 

You mentally trace the beauty marks peppering his fair skin.

 

A hiss escapes him as your fingers ghost over the scar that splits the side of his face.

 

You feel a wave of insecurity roll off of him, making you frown.

 

“Hey,” You call out softly to him, your palm flattening against his cheek. “Don’t do that.” You scold.

 

His eyes don’t meet yours, and his cheeks pink a little.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed of this.” You shake your head.

 

His lips part as if he’s going to say something, but he stays quiet, studying you curiously.

 

“I love you.” You whisper into the silence before finally pressing your lips to his.

 

You feel him melt into your touch, warmth and contentment rolling off of him in waves.

 

His hands roam your body, going from tour sides to your hips, your hips to your thighs, your thighs to your back, from your back to your arms before the settle on your face.

 

One hand cups the back of your neck, the other one holding your cheek lightly.

 

He holds you as if you’re glass, as if you’re going to shatter under his touch.

 

Your mouths move languidly together, and a happy sigh escapes you as he pushes his tongue into your mouth.

 

You revel in the taste of him, your hands clenching in the quilted fabric of his outer armour.

 

Too many clothes, you think absently.

 

You feel him smirk against your lips as you shiver and arch into his touch, his gloved hands sliding up the back of your (it’s actually his) undershirt.

 

“Kylo.” you pant against his mouth, and he draws back, his warm mouth dotting kisses along your jaw.

 

“Hmm?” He ponders, pulling you impossibly closer to him.

 

“You said we were going to celebrate properly.”

 

When Kylo pulls back, his lips are quirked up in a smirk. “Let me show you something.” He stands suddenly, his hand held out for you.

 

You graciously take it and allow him to tug you along the winding corridors before stopping at a huge durasteel door with intricate designs on it.

 

You know what this door leads to, and you feel your cheeks flush involuntarily.

 

Kylo pushes the heavy door open, and you can’t help the gasp that falls from your lips.

 

You’ve never seen the throne room, but you’ve heard of it, and it’s even more beautiful than you could’ve imagined.

 

While the throne room on the Supremacy was all red, this one is pure silver, and it glints in the dim lights.

 

The walls and floors are a deep chrome, and the tiled floors seem to shine with a fine microglitter.

 

There are posts for what you’re assuming are the guards, but the room is totally empty.

 

A black rug trails itself from the door all the way up to the platform where the throne resides.

 

You don’t know what you were expecting, but you feel intimidated just to be here.

 

“Come.” Kylo orders as he makes his way up the steps, moving to lounge lazily on the throne.

 

You swallow thickly at the sight of your lover on something as magnificent as a throne.

 

He looks like a king, and in a way, he is.

 

You can’t help the smile that finds it’s way into your face as you walk towards him.

 

“Well look at you.” You whistle lowly, and you almost miss the way his cheeks turn red ever so slightly.

 

That’s one thing you love about him, that you can make him blush so easily.

 

“You look like royalty.”

 

“I technically am.” He shrugs, patting his lap.

 

You eagerly straddle his hips, your hands resting atop his broad shoulders.

 

“Is this how you wanted to celebrate? You wanted to come in here and have your way with me on the throne?” You hum into his ear, your teeth nipping at the lobe. “Is this where he died, Kylo?” You whisper.

 

He shudders under you, his hands gripping at your hips. “No.” He breathes out.

 

“Bet you wish it was.” You hum, hands sliding over his chest. “Bet you wish you could bend me over and fuck me where your old master took his last breaths, huh?”

 

His breath hitches in his throat and he looks up at you with hooded eyes.

 

Stars, how did he ever get so lucky?

 

Instead of responding, he swiftly pulls your shirt over your head, tossing it to the side.

 

“Sounds like you wish that’s what we could’ve done.” Kylo mumbles, hands traveling up to cup your breasts in his hands, giving them a squeeze before traveling up to your neck.

 

You shiver at the intimacy of having his hands at a place so fragile, and your lips part.

 

“Maybe.” You shrug, eyes level with his as his left thumb brushes over your lower lip.

 

You instinctively wrap your mouth around the digit, humming at the taste of the leather.

 

“You’re going to kill me.” He tuts, but he’s smiling.

 

“Well I sure hope not.” You wink, teeth tugging the glove off of his hand. “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m practically naked, and you’re sitting here fully dressed.”

 

“Well I am the Supreme Leader.” He shrugs, eyes full of mirth.

 

“You’re supremely annoying about it already.” You tease, grinning as he pouts.

 

“And I thought you missed me.” He sniffs dramatically, making you laugh.

 

“Quit being cute, I’m trying to get you naked.”

 

Kylo grins softly as he gently nudges you off of his lap, making quick work of his other glove and the rest of his armour.

 

Soon enough, he’s sitting stark naked on the throne.

 

Stars. He’s so fucking beautiful.

 

You swallow thickly and straddle his hips again, your fingers tracing the marred flesh where the girl’s lightsaber had hit him on Starkiller base.

 

You try to keep your anger at bay, surging forward to capture Kylo’s lips in a kiss before you say something you regret.

 

He grunts softly, his careful hands raising gooseflesh as his hand almost covers the entirety of your lower back, pushing you towards him so your naked chests are touching.

 

“I love you.” Kylo echoes your sentiment from earlier, flooding you with warmth as your hips roll on their own accord over his thick thigh.

 

“Do you want me, Supreme Leader?” The label feels foreign on your tongue, but you can’t help but love it.

 

“I always want you, baby.” He mumbles against the soft skin of your neck, teeth grazing over the juncture where your neck meets your shoulder.

 

“How do you want me? You want me bent over? Or do you want me just like this?”

 

Kylo ponders this for a moment, before deciding, “just like this.”

 

As much as he’d like to have you bent over the arm of the throne, ass in the air, begging for him to finally just take you, he thinks he’ll save that for another day.

 

One of your arms loop around his neck, the other trailing down his front, your fingers brushing over his sensitive nipple, making him squirm a bit.

 

You smirk, feeling smug as you repeat the action before you finally wrap your hand around him.

 

A sigh falls from his kiss-bitten lips, his nose nuzzling along your collarbone.

 

You smile to yourself, moving your hand painfully slow, and you don’t miss the pathetic little whine he lets out as his hips involuntary fuck up into your hand.

 

“What?” You ask innocently, your pace still agonizingly slow.

 

Kylo clenches his jaw, refusing to admit out loud what he wants, so he just bucks his hips into your hand, praying you’ll take the hint.

 

“Giving me the silent treatment, huh?” You raise your eyebrows, and he just shrugs, eyes looking up into yours to challenge you.

 

“We’re mouthy today, aren’t we?” Kylo finally says, his hand slapping yours out of the way as he grips himself, lining up with your slick entrance.

 

Normally he’d play with you, make you fall apart under his tongue or on his fingers, but he’s desperate.

 

He’s been away from you for nearly a month, and he feels he may explode if he doesn’t get inside you soon.

 

“Gotta challenge the Supreme Leader somehow.” You shrug simply, smiling as you brace your hands on his shoulders.

 

“You know that’s punishable by death.”

 

“Well its a good thing I’m fucking him then, hmm?” You grin, trying to grind your hips down on him to get some sort of friction on your aching core.

 

“Mm, good thing.” Kylo smirks, pulling you down on him.

 

The breath is knocked out of you as you’re finally seated on his cock, the thickness of him stretching you out in the most delicious way.

 

A red flush covers Kylo’s cheeks to the middle of his chest, and his cherry lips are parted in awe at the feel of your warmth squeezing around him.

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed this.” His voice is strained, his eyes glassy.

 

He looks fucked out already, and you love that only you get to see him like this.

 

You get to see him powerless, surrendering to his own pleasure.

 

A low, guttural moan escapes him as you pick yourself up before plunging back down on him, setting a steady pace.

 

“Look at you.” He chokes out, his eyes fluttering as his arms wrap tightly around your body. “Look how desperate you are for me. The way you’re fucking yourself on my cock... giving yourself what you want.” He gasps.

 

You’re dizzy with wanton lust, your fingers thread in the thick mop of black hair atop his head.

 

The sound of your skin slapping against his reverberates off of the durasteel walls, and his moans get louder, his hands getting more desperate as they knead and squeeze at your flesh.

 

You’re moaning softly into his neck, your fingers lightly tugging at his hair as your thighs ache with the effort.

 

He seems to sense you’re growing tired, as he suddenly slams up into you, eliciting a high whine of his name from your throat.

 

He fucks into you relentlessly, and you nearly shout when you feel the force suddenly rubbing quick circles on tour clit.

 

You feel tour climax building, tummy feeling hot as you grip onto Kylo tight.

 

“Kylo...” you gasp out, your thighs starting to shake as you clench around him.

 

“Come on, baby. Cum for your Supreme Leader.” He growls out into your ear, fingers gripping bruises into you.

 

A sharp cry falls from your mouth, your hand tightening in his hair as you shudder your way through your orgasm, your face burying in his neck.

 

Kylo grunts at the feeling of you tightening around him, and it doesn’t take long before he’s shuddering, calling out your name as he releases into you.

 

The two of you just sit there for a while, panting as you come down from your highs.

 

He slowly slips out of you, and you whimper at the loss of him.

 

He smiles smugly to himself as he pulls you to his chest, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

 

Your head rests against his chest, just listening to the steady beat of his heart for a bit.

 

“We should probably shower.” You wrinkle your nose slightly as you squirm in his lap, feeling uncomfortably sticky.

 

A laugh finds its way out of Kylo’s mouth and he nods in agreement.

 

“Can I fuck you in the shower?” He asks casually as you pull your clothes back on.

 

“Do you ever lose momentum?” You roll your eyes fondly.

 

“Not with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I’ll definitely be posting more kylo fics soon. Come say hi at gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
